Decision
by ShayleyGirl22
Summary: My version of Emily confronting Maya about the photo booth pics in Season 1 Episode 4. Just wanted to do a quick Emaya one-shot because i love them together.


**I do not own pretty little liars.**

**(Emily POV) **

I sat on my bed going over what had happened earlier today, regretting all of it.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

* * *

_I walked up to the café Maya worked at my right hand gripping the strap of my book bag so tight my knuckles were turning white . I needed to know if she was the one that put the pictures in my chemistry book. I hoped she had because that meant nobody else had seen them. When I got to the door I saw Maya inside cleaning off one of the tables with her back to me. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder; she spun around and seemed surprised to see me._

"_Hey there" she said smiling._

"_Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" I said quietly. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Once were outside I turned towards her and pulled the photo booth pictures out my bag and handed then to her._

"_Awww you found them!" she said as I worriedly glanced at the people passing by "Where were they?" she asked never taking her eyes off the photos._

"_They were in my chemistry book did you put them there?" I asked "If you did I promise I won't be angry" she looked up at me from the photos with a questioning look on her face._

"_What's there to be angry about? I think their cute" she said._

"_Did you put them in my book?" I asked again disregarding her question._

"_No I didn't" I sighed and took the pictures sticking them back in my bag. "But hey it's no big deal I'm sure someone just took them at the party"_

"_Yeah but whoever took them saw these. This is me and you kissing…. Understand?" I said quietly. I saw a flash of hurt go through her eyes before she nodded._

"_Yeah I get it…" she turned around and started walking away._

"_Maya!" I called after her. She turned around and shook her head lightly_

"_Thanks for making something I valued seem like crap. Now I have to get back to work" she said angrily before walking inside of the café._

* * *

**_(Flashback End)_**

* * *

So here I was sitting in my bed being miserable because I was a huge dumbass and said those things to Maya. I never wanted her to think I regretted the kiss because I didn't. Truthfully that kiss was amazing but I just don't know what it means. But what I do know is I have to apologize to Maya as soon as possible.

I got up and started getting ready to go find Maya because I knew she'd be getting off of work soon. I threw on my shoes and a jacket and walked downstairs, quickly leaving my mom a note on the kitchen counter as I ran out the door.

It had gotten dark when I walked up to Maya's work. She was just walking out the door, waving back to her boss, when she turned back around she spotted me standing on the sidewalk with my hands in my jacket pockets. She walked closer slowly till she was a few feet away.

"I'm not sure if I should hug you or shake hands… you know there could be security cameras around" she said. I sighed, looking down at my feet while running my hand threw my hair.

"I deserve that" I stated looking back up to look her in the eye. "You have every right to be angry with me right now, hell I'm angry at me right now. I shouldn't have said what I did; I never wanted you to think I regretted kissing you or anything because I don't, not at all." I saw a twitch of a smile at the corner of her lips. "I was just a little…scared earlier and I guess I kinda took it out on you and I'm sorry for that, it's just I'm not sure what this kiss means." I said quietly.

"You spend to long thinking about what things mean. It doesn't have to mean anything, not until you're ready." She walked a few steps closer.

"What if I want it to mean something?" I whispered looking back down at my feet.

"I want you to really think about what you want Emily and then make a decision. Whether it was a kiss that led to something more between us or just a drunken kiss between two friends at a party" She said putting her hand on my upper arm and slowly moving down my arm to intertwine her hand with mine "Now walk me home" She started walking back towards our houses, dragging me along with her.

We walked in silence the whole way back to her house. When we got to her front porch she dropped my hand and turned towards me.

"Remember what I said Emily, think about it. I care about you so I'll wait but not forever…" she leaned in and very gently pressed her lips against mine then turned and walked into her house. I walked off her porch in the direction of my house, the feeling of her lip still tingling on mine. I moved my hand up and slowly moved my fingers over my bottom lip. It was in that moment I realized I'm very slowly falling in love with this girl and there's no way to stop myself.

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot. I've been watching a lot of pretty little liar's reruns mostly because I MISS EMAYA. Before you say anything I do have a life. Anywhoo in the future (Far future because I can barely keep up with the chapter story i have now) I might make this a chapter story because I really like the idea of it.**

**R&R Thanks!**


End file.
